1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronics, and in particular, to the performance of mathematical operations by electronic circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floating-point representation of a number in scientific notation is well known in the art, as are the IEEE 754 floating-point format and floating-point data structures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,974, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, describes a set of related methods for reducing the time required for the addition of floating-point addends.